You have me
by tvd-for-life
Summary: Caroline goes to Elena's house to see if everything's okay and finds klaus sitting next to Kol's body in her living room. Her heart melts seeing him in so much pain so she decides to comfort Klaus and then realizes her true feelings for him. please R AND R. Set after 4x12.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was just a short drabble that sort of popped into my head. ^_^ please R & R.**_

_**And i would love it if you could follow my tumblr : tvd-for-life**_

Caroline was pacing back and forth in the Lockwood mansion. She had been staying there for a couple of days to be there for Tyler. And then all of a sudden today she got 7 calls from Bonnie and elena,but sadly she wasnt able to answer them. But she knew something was wrong and so she tried calling them again and again but neither of them picked up their phones. To say that Caroline was worried was an understatement. Ever since this cure thing came into picture, everyone was after each other and Caroline also knew how some people like Kol Mikaelson would stop at nothing to prevent them from finding it. So she decided not to waste anymore time and go to Elena's house to check whether everything was okay.

She went to Tyler and told him that she was going to Elena's house to see what's going on.

"Ty, I'm just gonna go to Elena's cause i have this feeling that something's not right. No one's answering their calls and - " she was cut off by Tyler.

"Just do what you have to." Saying that he walked away.

This wasn't the first time Tyler had been mean or rude to Care but thinking he was grieving Caroline used to forgive him. It did hurt her, but she also knew how much it hurt when you loose someone you love.

so she drove to Elena' house. When she reached there she saw that the front door was open. As Caroline got out of her car and went on the porch she saw the door wasn't only open, but it was also broken. Like someone had kicked it or something and this really scared Caroline.

She entered the house calling out for them.

"Elena? Jeremy? anyone there?" she asked. But there was no response. Caroline then proceeded to walk towards the drawing room.

"Ele - " she was stopped in her tracks by the sight in front of her.

She saw Klaus sitting on the living room floor with his back towards her. But that wasnt what stopped her. Next to him was a desiccated body

but she didn't recognize the person. As she moved closer she saw it was Kol. Caroline was horrified.  
'HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? AND WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?' she thought to herself.

Then Klaus turned around and saw her.

She didn't know what to say to Klaus or what to say at all. But she needed to know what happened.

"Klaus, what happened here?" she asked softly.

"Elena and Jeremy they killed him. They just killed him." Klaus said dead panned. Caroline noticed the pain and agony in his voice.

"Why ? " Caroline asked all shocked. She had no idea why they would just kill Kol.

"Because he didn't want them to find the cure." he said. For some reason Caroline couldnt help but feel bad for him. She didnt understand why they couldnt have just daggered him, instead of killing him.

Then Caroline noticed that he wasn't sitting close to Kol, it was as if there was a barrier between them. More over she wondered why he was still here anyway.

"what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"The bloody witch put a trapping spell around this room. I can't get out. I can't even go to my brother." He said with tears in his eyes. Caroline's hear just melted. How hard would it be to just sit next to your dead brother, not being able to touch him or to hold him.

"Do you want me to, i dont know, bring him close to you or cover him or something? " Caroline asked sympathetically.

Klaus looked up at Caroline and their eyes met. She saw how his eyes were blood shot. He had obviously been crying but he also seemed angry. But when their eyes met and Caroline just sympathetically smiled at him a little, his face became calm.

"could you just close his eyes.?" he said. Caroline nodded.

Then Caroline noticed that Kol's eyes were still open. So she leaned forward and gently closed them.

She them looked towards Klaus , who's eyes were filled with tears.

"They could have just daggered him." he said softly and broke into tears.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She quickly went in the trapped area and sat next to him and gently patted his back.

There was something in her that wanted to help Klaus, to comfort him. Specially considering the number of times he had saved her and been there for her when no one else was.

"I know. I'm so sorry Klaus. Im so sorry." she 's heart ached to see him in so much pain. She knew he had done some terrible things but in the end, losing someone you love is one of the hardest things in life.

He then place his head on Caroline's shoulder and Caroline wrapped his arms around him.

"This is all my fault. My whole family is dead because of me." he said.

"It's not your fault klaus,it isn't." she said.

"he thought i planned his death. " he said. "I never even got a chance to apologize." he said. Tears came in her eyes when she heard him say that. She knew exactly how it felt to lose someone so close to you.

"They shouldn't have done this to you Klaus , im so sorry." she said.

"I have no one left Caroline, no one." he said.

Then something came over Caroline and without thinking she said , " you have me._"_

Klaus suddenly got up and looked at Caroline in surprise.

"what?" he asked curiously.

Caroline instantly became red. She had no idea why she said that. All she knew is that she didn't regret it.

Their eyes met and Klaus leaned forward. They were now only centimeters apart.

"Caroline , love?" he asked again.

They both stared into each others eyes. then after a few seconds he brushed her hair behind herear and Caroline leaned forward and their lips touched.

Klaus was surprised at first, but then he gave in and leaned forward and kissed her back. He gently cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss and Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck. The kiss was long and passionate and after a while she gently pulled back and said,

"i said, _you have me_."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I said you have me."_

To say Klaus was shocked was an understatement. But he was also really happy about what Caroline had just said to him. And the kiss, it was just amazing. It was passionate and gentle and just how Klaus wanted it to be with Caroline. A part of him was bursting with joy that the girl of his dreams had finally given in. It had finally happened. On the other hand,next to him lay the body of his dead brother and that fact was killing him. He was confused and full of so many different emotions at the same time. But Caroline had just said that she would be there for him made everything seem better and the kiss, it somehow made some of the pain go away.

Caroline too was really surprised about what had just happened. About how they kissed. There were butterflies in her stomach from the kiss. It was passionate and gentle and amazing. She felt really happy but also sad looking at him in so much pain.

But the worst part was, she had no idea what this meant for them. She knew she could never truly be with him because she was with Tyler and because she couldn't go against all her friends. Friends that had just killed millions of innocent vampires.. She really needed to go back home and figure this all out and what this meant.

But at this moment, all she wanted to do was be there to help Klaus and to comfort him.

There was a long silence after the kiss . They both were just looking into each others' eyes and were lost in their own thoughts,wondering what was going to happen next. But they both decided not to jump to any conclusions right now. Right now,they needed to get out of that house.

Caroline then walked towards the boundary of the trap and waved her hands in air to check if the trap was still there. It wasn't .

"Klaus, it's gone! The trap's gone!" Caroline exclaimed to Klaus. Her statement broke Klaus' reverie about what was going to happen.

But he didn't move. He just sat there and looked at the desiccated body of kol.

"Caroline, I-I don't know what to do.." he said in a low tone.

He really didn't . He wanted to kill Elena and Jeremy for doing this to his brother but first he needed to bury his brother. He couldn't keep looking at him like this.

Caroline looked at him and sighed. She felt really bad for him.

She walked towards him and said,

"well, maybe you should go to Rebekah or Elijah."

"I can't. They both hate me. They don't even want to see my face." He said in a low tone and sighed.

"Im sure that's not true Klaus, one of your siblings just died. I think they'll like to be with the family they have left." She told him and smiled.

Caroline knew that the original family all had their problems and fights going on. But she also knew that they love each other and in times like this, family is the most important thing.

But something happened to Klaus. All is sadness and grief was taken over by rage and anger.

"He didn't just die Caroline. He was_ killed_. By Elena Gilbert." He said with his face becoming red with fury.

"Klaus, calm down." She said trying to cool him down. She realized that he now hated elena and didn't even care if she was the doppleganger. If she came in front of him, he would just simply kill her. All he could thing about was taking revenge from Elena and Jeremy by killing them, by giving them the most painful death. And no matter how wrong Elena was in killing Kol, Caroline couldn't let Klaus hurt her friends.

"No Caroline. They killed him. So im going to kill them. I GOING TO END THEM!" Klaus shouted this time. He was getting really angry.

He suddenly fell to the floor with his hands firmly on the ground. He started breathing really heavily. He then looked up and Caroline realized what was happening. All that anger had caused his wolf side to act up. His eyes had turned yellow, the dark black veins of his face showing and his fangs came out. He was in the process of transformation.

" Caroline! Get out of here now!" he shouted at her demanding her to leave. He didn't want to hurt her.

Any other person would be scared of him at this moment. And for legit reason, he was the original hybrid. But Caroline wasn't. Even if he had the capability of ripping Caroline to shreds in a matter of seconds,she just knew he wouldn't. So instead of running away, she went towards him and knelt on the ground where he was. She gently placed her hands on his shoulder trying to calm him down. He violently shoved it away.

"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU CAROLINE,PLEASE JUST LEAVE." He shouted at her.

But Caroline didn't budge.

"No! Im not going anywhere. You have to calm down. Klaus, just please calm down." She said gently holding him while his bones were violently breaking. It was like when Tyler's transformation took place but this was much worse.

"Klaus just breathe! Calm down please. I need you to calm down,please!" she shrieked.

Her words were enough for Klaus. He then tried to calm himself down and slowly – slowly his was returning to his original state. He had to do it. He realized that Caroline wouldn't go so he had to calm himself down otherwise he could hurt her. And he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. So, with all his strength, fighting every fibre of his body he was able to return to his normal vampire state. He was still lying on the ground, his head in Caroline lap while she gently stroked his hair.

"That's it. Calm down. Im right here, it's gonna be okay." She whispered in his ear.

"Im so sorry Caroline." He said. He couldn't bare the thought that he almost hurt caroline.

"It's okay Klaus. Everything's gonna be okay."

After a while Klaus completely calmed down and they both got up and left. Klaus went to Rebekah's place with Kol's body. There he would decide with her what to do with it.

Caroline decided to go talk to Elena about how and why she did this.

Caroline knew that after tonight things weren't going to be the same between Klaus and her. She knew that what happened tonight meant something but she didn't know what. The kiss, it made he realize that not only did she care about Klaus but she even liked him a little but she didn't know what she was going to do about it. I mean how could she? She was with Tyler and Klaus was their worst enemy. Well,elena's worst enemy. But she still was really confused.

And as for Klaus, he was a complete mess. He was full of mixed emotions. He had always known that there was something special between him and caroline and had known that he liked her a lot. But he had no idea what was going to happen after tonight. He didn't know caroline's exact feelings and also knew that it would be really difficult for them to work things out. He was really confused.

But at the moment, all he wanted to do was to be with his family and avenge Kol's death.

-x-

Caroline then went straight to the Salvatore's boarding house. She figured that's where everyone would be.

She entered the boarding house and called out for her,

"Elena? You here?" she asked.

"In here Care." She heard a voice coming from the living room.

She walked towards the living room to see Damon, Elena and Bonnie sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace. Damon and Elena were sitting together hand in hand on one couch, while Bonnie was sitting on the couch facing them. The three of them were anxiously waiting for something but she didn't know what.

She entered and the three of them looked towards her. Nobody said anything. Then Caroline broke the silence.

"Well, does anyone want to tell me what the hell happened?" she asked the three if them.

Elena then got up from the couch and walked towards Caroline and came and stood in front of her.

"Caroline,we were about to tell you and you were supposed to be part of the plan but it all happened so fast.." elena said in her usual broody and unhappy tone.

"I didn't want to be part of your plan Elena! You just killed hundreds and thousands of innocent vampires. What were you thinking?" Caroline said furiously.

Suddenly Elena's expression changed and so did Damon's. They both looked at Caroline with shock and disgust.

"Caroline, Kol was going to cut Jeremy's hand off! He would have done anything to stop us from finding the cure and –" Elena was cut off mid sentence by Caroline.

"You could have just daggered him you know? That way you wouldn't have killed so many innocent people." Caroline said.

"Caroline you don't understand. We needed to do this or else Jeremy's mark wouldn't have grown and we wouldn't have been able to find the cure."

"The cure? You did all this for a cure? A cure that we aren't sure exists?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline!" Damon said trying to stop her from saying anything further.

"A cure that we can get only by raising Silas who will probably kill us all?" asked Caroline.

Then tears started falling from Elena's eyes. Damon walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"You-you don't understand! You don't know how hard it is to be like this! Like a – a monster!"

Elena cried.

What Elena said really infuriated Caroline. She was so sick and tired of Elena and her pity party. But the thing that bugged her the most was the fact and Elena thought she didn't understand. Infact that's what everyone thought. That Caroline didn't understand how hard being a vampire is. _Caroline._

"You think I don't know how hard it is,really Elena? What do you think my transition was all rainbows and ponies? Like everything was perfect?" Caroline asked Elena.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but then Caroline decided to complete her point as for once, she wasn't in the mood to listen to Elena's cries and whines.

"I was all alone when I turned. _All alone. _You had Stefan,damon,you brother,bonnie,matt,me and practically everybody. You would have died if you hadnt turned. I was turned just for fun by some crazy psyco bitch." Caroline said. Bonnie, Damon and Elena just looked at Caroline in shock.

"The same people who went out of their way to protect you are the ones who hated me.." she said looking bonnie, "… and who tried to kill me." She said looking at Damon.

Bonnie and Damon both looked down in shame. There were tears in Bonnie's eyes. She had realized that what Caroline said was actually true. Her transition was much worse than Elena's and despite of being her best friend, Bonnie wasn't there for her.

The three didn't say a word. Caroline wanted to cry too. She really did. She had finally let out everything she had been feeling for a long time . But she couldn't cry, not now.

So she just sighed and tried to push back her tears.

"Caroline, im so sorry.." said bonnie.

"It's okay Bonnie, I tried to forget all this, im sorry I even brought it up." She said.

Elena and damon didn't say a word. Caroline looked at the two of them in hope that they would say something but they didn't. But what could you say after all this? They were just speechless.

Caroline then turned around and decided to leave. She couldn't take all this drama in one day. When she started walking away Elena's voice stopped her.

"Caroline, I - I don't know what to say. I never – I .. I'm just so sorry." She said.

Caroline turned around and said, "it's okay."

"and about Kol, we had no other choice.." Elena said trying to defend her actions.

"It's okay elena. But there's always a choice." Said caroline and walked away.

Caroline then quickly got out of there and rushed into her and drove away as fast as she could and finally reached Tyler's place. She decided to tell him everything. All about what happened with Klaus and Elena. Maybe Tyler would understand, she thought to herself. With all her courage she got out of the car and entered the Lockwood Mansion.

The moment she stepped in she saw Tyler walk towards her.

_'You can do this care, you can do this.' _She told herself trying to give herself a little confidence as she was going to tell Tyler about her kiss with Klaus.

"Hey care." He said.

"Tyler I have to tell you something." She blurted out nervously.

"I have to tell you something too." Tyler said.

Caroline thought that whatever he had to say couldn't be as big of a shock as her kissing Klaus was. But apparently she was wrong.

"I slept with Hayley." He said.

Caroline was stunned,shocked and she just didn't know what to say. Here she was dying of guilt over a kiss and he had already slept with someone. She couldn't believe this.

"What?! When?!" she asked him.

"about a week ago. I was at the grill and I was all drunk and upset and then she came and somforted me and then one thing led to another and.. Caroline im so sorry." He said .

Caroline could see that he was really feeling guilty. She was really mad at him. But for some reason,not as mad as she should have been. Well firstly it was because she had kissed Klaus too. It wasn't as big of a deal as sleeping with someone else,but it wasn't all that right even if it felt like it.

And secondly, she knew their relationship was coming to an end. She fell out of love with Tyler a while ago but was still with him because after his mom died, she didn't want to cause him anymore pain because she did care about him. Bit the feelings just weren't there. And she knew Tyler felt he same way. That's why they both fell for different people.

"I have something to tell you too." She said.

"what is it Care?" he asked her.

"Klaus and I kissed today." She said hesitantly.

Tyler didn't say anything. She figured he also felt the same way,that their relationship wasn't working out. So he was just silent, he didn't know what to say.

"Tyler?" she said after he gave no reply.

"Caroline, I just don't know what to say.. Maybe if I wasn't such a dick to you this could have worked out and I know what I did was way worse but.."

"Tyler, I think we've both known for a while now that this isn't working out. And that's because neither of us feel the same way about each other anymore." She said.

There was a moment if silence and then Caroline said, "so I guess this is goodbye then."

"yeah, I guess." He said.

Then Caroline left the Lockwood mansion. But she wasn't sad or anything. As a matter of fact, she was happy. She was relived. She had finally broken up with Tyler, something she should have donw a long time ago. And tonight, she finally did it. And she didn't just do it for herself but she also did it for Klaus. Today she had come to realize that she truly did care about Klaus and he seemed to be the only one who cared about her.

So then she drove to Klaus's house to tell him how she felt. She reached the Mikaelson Manor and rang the door bell. Klaus opened the door a few seconds later. He seemed rather surprised to see Caroline at his house at this time of night.

"Caroline." He said.

"Hey there." she said and smiled at him. For some reason unknown to Caroline he didn't smile back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a rude manner.

Caroline was kind of shocked by his behaviour.

"Well, I came here to tell you that I broke up with Tyler and-" she was cut-off by Klaus.

"did you do this because of the kiss?" he asked.

"Well, I.."

"Caroline ,that was a mistake." He said dead panned.

Caroline couldn't believe he just said that. '_That was a mistake' _ the words kept on repeating in her head. '_why would he say such a thing?' _she thought to herself in horror. She didn't understand why he was acting like this. She really thought that the kiss meant something . She_ knew _ it meant something. Then why was he acting like this?

The thing was Klaus had realized that he could never truly be with Caroline. And this was for many reasons. He thought that he was a horrible person who had done horrible things to her that couldn't be forgotten. Or forgiven. He had convinced himself that she was too good for him and that he didn't deserve him and she deserved someone better.

"What? Why would you say that?" she asked. There were tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm a monster Caroline. Pure evil. Im no good for you." He said fighting every urge to just hold her and wipe away her tears.

That's when Caroline realized what he was doing. She realized that he was pushing her away because he felt he wasn't good enough for her. Well Caroline thought she was old enough to decide for herself who's good for her and who's not.

"No, you're not." She said to him.

"Yes I am Caroline." He said.

"No, you're just hurt which means there's a part of you that's still human." She said to him softly.

Klaus was just stunned at her words.

"How could you possibly think that?" he asked in shock.

"because I've seen it." She said and smiled at him.

She then looked into his eyes and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Klaus, I love you. But if you don't tell me how you feel now, you'll lose me forever and then I'll have no one left." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

He didn't reply. He just stood there.

Caroline sighed. As she turned around to leave, Klaus took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers. She was taken aback at first but then she gave in and kissed him back passionately. He cupped her face with his hands as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

He then gently pulled back and whispered to her,

_"you'll always have me."_ And then kissed her again.

_**so what did you guys think? this was originally a one-shot but then i decided to make it a two-shot. It probably ends here. hope you liked it .:)**_

_**please review ^_^**_

_**i would love if you would follow my tumblr:tvd-for-life**_


End file.
